


Before the Inquisition there was Kirkwall

by MinaValkyrie



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cyberpunk AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaValkyrie/pseuds/MinaValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of Thedas is changing the the Technomancers have leveled several blocks of Kirkwall in an uprising. Knight-Commander Cullen of the Kirkwall Division of Templars has been working tirelessly to restore the city when an agent of the Seekers is sent in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Inquisition there was Kirkwall

It’s already been seven years since the New Blight reigned a plague and brought ancient plights back to the world of Thedas. Ancient Darkspawn and an Archdemon had actually sprung from the ground to attack the cities of Thedas, seemingly crawling out of the sewers themselves. It had begun in what was now the Republic of Ferelden, a fledgling country newly united under one banner with Prime Minister Anora leading it from her seat in the capital city of Denerim. Luckily, a top secret organization, the Grey Wardens, had made their presence known as they sent their best operatives to stave off the threat.

In the midst of the New Blight, another problem had arisen between the Chantry sanctioned Templar forces and the people known as Technomancers. Technomancy, and its practitioners, are still relatively new to Thedas. Within the last hundred or so years humans, elves, Qunari, and dwarves have been developing technologies and powers to force the seemingly harmless world of fantasy, news, knowledge, and social interconnectivity called the FadeNet, the Fade for short, into the real world. They do this by bringing full bits of code from the Fade into the real world. The first breakthrough discoveries were made in United Tevinter, and as technology became further sophisticated, more were able to harness the power of the Fade without the use of technology or even biotic implants. Most used the powers to advance healing technologies and other useful items such as the improvements made to dwarven mining operations, while others learned to wield the power with deadly force akin to the mages spoken of in ancient scrolls. Thedas’ overarching power system the Chantry, a religious organization with ties across the world, reinstated the ancient Templar Order approximately forty years ago to quell the dangerous problem of children born with the abilities to touch and bring code from the FadeNet to the real world. The Templars are a military force wielded by the Chantry to gain control on the problems that Technomancers pose to general society in Thedas. They are augmented biotically and rely on pain dampeners to use their powers that erase the code that Technomancers bring into the real world. Relations between the Templars and Technomancers has been strained at best in recent years.

At the onset of relation failure, happening around the same time as the New Blight, a Technomancer University in the small town of Kinloch saw its first what has come to be called ‘abomination.’ The term describes a Technomancer who has lost control of their abilities and the digital code that they wield becomes corrupted with a virus. The virus then takes over the Technomancer’s body and spews forth powerful attacks and monsters stolen from horror games played on the FadeNet. The more powerful the Technomancer’s ties to the FadeNet, the more dangerous they are if infected with a virus. Generally, this only happens when using forbidden code, or bits of viruses in the quest for more power or extreme situations.

Another major city in the Republic of Ferelden, Kirkwall, has felt the ultimate strain of the struggle between the Templars and Technomancers. Knight-Commander Meredith of the Templar division stationed in Kirkwall had crossed the line in her abhorrent treatment of the Technomancer University under her control as well as free Technomancers within the walls of the city and had incited a rebellion whose effects were felt across southern Thedas. The rebel  ’mancers had set explosions around the Chantry high-rise located in the center of the city and blown it up in an aggressive act that left the city in chaos and ruins. Blocks of city streets were demolished in the act, the many wounded filling the hospitals and fighting between the Templars and Technomancers broke out in the streets. It’s been several months since the last of the fighting has ceased and recovery efforts are well underway.

Cullen sits at his desk pouring over the latest of the reports brought to him by the junior agents. His head is throbbing with yet another headache as he leans back in his chair to close his eyes and rub his temples.

“Another long one Commander?”

Cullen opens his eyes to see Captain Rylen smirking with his arms crossed over his chest in the next cubicle. His low Starkhaven accent is always enough to give him away when he speaks, but Cullen has enjoyed the man’s company and guidance as they have floundered through the repairs of the city together. Cullen, had ended up in command after Meredith was forcibly removed from her post by rebel sympathizers and Templars alike. Rylen, was his saving grace, sent from the Starkhaven division to assist in relief and recovery efforts.

“It always is…” Cullen finally replies, dragging his eyes back down to the ever growing stack of physical reports not to mention those likely sitting in his inbox. With the destruction of the city, the Templars had to revert to using physical reports until all their internal servers were repaired. Rylen chuckles and picks up his own stack of reports waving them proudly over his head, a smile spreading on his tattooed face.

“Well at least you delegated all these about the Lowtown hospital to me.”

Cullen laughed at that, “Yes but you don’t want to see what the aristocrats are demanding be done in Hightown now.” He lowered his gaze to something almost feigning serious.

“That bunch thinks we have an endless supply of forces and patience.” Rylen counters, setting the reports back down on his desk.

“The arts district is apparently in shambles and we must see to it at once. Where will they have tea parties for the important socialites too bloody stupid to go to their vacation homes until this all gets straightened out?” He offered only a half grin this time, he was serious about the mounting requests from so-called noble families for frivolous matters while matters of security and welfare of the populous were still shaky at best.

Rylen laughed and shook his head, “Maker, you need to delegate that trash to a regular soldier.”

“I wish I could, orders are these are to be handled by the acting Commander.” Cullen moved his gaze to the windows nearby seeing that it was almost dusk. What time was it? He spent so many days in the office dealing with reports or with the ground teams ensuring that work was being done properly, he hardly spent any time in the makeshift barracks two floors below where he sat now. Some days he missed his apartment, his privacy, and the solitude it gave him. Luckily, he’d never been the type of man to have many sentimental items, so when the building housing his small sanctuary crumbled he had only lost replaceable items. It was two blocks from the Chantry that was targeted, and he has thanked the Maker more than once for the timing coinciding with his patrols as Knight-Captain during the attack. The cityscape – if you could call it that, before him now only reinforced their mission here. He sighed and turned back to the papers in front of him, he’d make it another late night.

“Commander, Ser!” A soldier ran up to Cullen’s makeshift space, panting, his face red and dampened with sweat.

“What is it soldier?” Cullen’s tone mirrored the urgency he got up from his desk. He can only imagine that the soldier had run up the four flights of stairs, with the elevators having never been brought back online, and it must be an emergency.

“Ser. There’s a visitor, she needs office space. Immediately. Must be private. You need to speak. With her personally. She’s impatient. She…” The soldier’s words were abbreviated by his heaving breaths, and he looked disturbed about who was waiting downstairs.

Cullen put a hand on the soldier’s shoulder, “Take a deep breath, and tell me who is downstairs asking for a private office?” Rylen too was now on his feet moving towards them, wondering who could be visiting them in a time like this.

“She’s from Seeker Ser.” The soldier finally choked out. Cullen shook his head, an investigation at a time like this? What are the higher ups thinking?

“I’ll see if there’s anything available on the fifth floor Commander, I’ll figure out something, bring her there.” Rylen stated before turning on heel to head for the stairs. His brow was knitted, clearly wondering the same things Cullen was.

“Well, I guess we’ll figure something out. Thank you soldier, get back to your duties.” Cullen said as he grabbed his sword belt, fastening it quickly to his hip before striding to the stairwell. Can’t be too well dressed for receiving someone from the likes of Seeker. He steeled himself for the conversation and the onslaught of questioning he was sure to receive from their visitor as he descended the stairs.

Walking out into the lobby of the building he was confused when he saw no one waiting for him at the bottom. He rounded the corner to head to the front security desk and was stopped by a striking woman.

“Knight-Commander Cullen I presume?” Her accent was thick, she was obviously Nevarran. All of her features were striking, from her perfectly arched eyebrows to her cut jawline accented by a scar running along her left cheek. Her uniform was dark like his but emblazoned with the sunburst eye on each of her shoulders instead of the Templar’s flaming sword. Her eyes were a darkened hazel, and her hair was cropped short, she wore a bit of a scowl on her face and Cullen feared the worst for this visit immediately.

“Yes Ser!” He snapped to attention offering her a rigid salute.

“At ease Commander.” She said as she returned his salute, her eyes sweeping over him seemingly searching for imperfections. He moved to stand legs slightly apart and his hands clasped in front of him, as he watched her patiently. Her eyes finally moved back to his, and her face seemingly softened a bit.

“This is not that kind of visit. You may be actually at ease Commander.” She said slowly in her thick accent. Cullen moved his hands to his sides, and waited for her lead.

“I requested a private space, I hope you have some available?”

“Knight-Captain Rylen is ascertaining some now on the fifth floor Ser.” Cullen moved and motioned towards the stairwell that he had come from. She eyed him before moving forward to the stairs.

“I take it elevators are not a high priority.” She said with a sigh as she began climbing the stairs.

“No Ser, it’s enough that we have most of the hospitals and fire departments back in some semblance of working order.” He replied following her up the stairs.

“I see.”

The rest of their climb was done in silence. Cullen watched his feet as he climbed the stairs, fearing she would think he was staring at her backside. Agents of Seeker have a reputation for knowing and seeing everything a person does whether or not they’re looking. Until now he had not met one face to face, but he did not want to ruin any goodwill she may have this early. _“Her presence alone will be enough to unhinge the whole division here.”_ He thought bitterly as they climbed. They also had a reputation of outing the dirty laundry of Templar divisions across Thedas, frequently being the agency called in to conduct internal investigations. He honestly wished they had come to Kirkwall years ago, perhaps that’s why she was here now – to discern where the Templars had failed and why no Seeker had been sent while Meredith was in command. He knitted his brow unwittingly as they continued to climb, knowing that he shouldered much of the blame for the issues that transpired here as second in command. He had turned a blind eye to far too much, perhaps this agent was here for his head despite what she had said in the lobby. They finally stepped through the door to the stairwell on the fifth floor to see Captain Rylen snap to attention.

“At ease Captain Rylen. Where is the private space you have found?” The woman quickly said, making her way to the Captain.

“This way Ser.” Rylen led them to a corner that housed an office removed from the boxes and other storage that this area was being used for.

“This will do Captain, you are dismissed.” She said as she surveyed the small office, and started moving items about to suit her. Rylen had turned heel and disappeared back to the stairwell leaving Cullen standing in the doorway of the office watching her. After she had moved some chairs and other items around to her liking she looked back at him and moved to the opposite side of the desk, taking a seat and motioning for him to do the same.

“I suppose you would like to know why I’m here.” She said in a low tone as she leveled her gaze at Cullen as he sat. She leaned forward in her chair to rest her elbows on the desk and clasping her hands together.

“Yes Ser.” Cullen said quickly, returning her intense gaze.

“I am Seeker Pentaghast. I have been sent here to ascertain the truth of the events surrounding the so-called rebellion and attacks that took place here. I will be bringing various witnesses here to question them. I will not bother you or your troops for much during my stay but I expect to be accommodated. I also expect not to _be_ bothered. Is that clear?” Her voice travelled over the words like statements of fact and her eyes never left his though she shifted in her chair to lean back, now crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yes Ser, I will ensure that you are not bothered and if there is anything you need of me, please ask.” Cullen replied evenly, wondering if this woman ever blinked and feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

“I am not here to evaluate you Commander, though I expect that the report of your account of the events that took place is complete and accurate?”

“Yes Ser, all of the events were complete and accurate in my report.”

“Good. You are dismissed Commander.” Cullen stood and moved to the doorway, eager to be out of her gaze.

“And Commander...” He turned to face her again. “I am not here to be your enemy, make sure the rank and file know that.”

“Yes Ser.” He turned on his heel and left the fifth floor, hoping that his strides were not too long or quick for her liking as he left. He sighed finally when he reached the fourth floor, sure she could no longer see him. As he walked back into the cubicle farm that now served as their office all eyes were on him, eager to see his reaction and why a Seeker had been sent. He took a deep breath as he strode to his desk so he could address those present, which was more than usual at this hour.

“Seeker Pentaghast will be housed on the fifth floor. She is not to be bothered, but if she calls on you to do something – you will comply without question. She is not here to conduct an internal investigation, but is investigating the events surrounding the attacks. There will be many comings and goings of various people from that floor, you are to be accommodating to her and those she brings here. Ensure this message is relayed to all patrols and those that are not currently present.” He delivered the news in an even tone, he hoped it would quell the rumors that were surely beginning. At that thought he raised an eyebrow and added. “In addition – I will tolerate no scuttlebutt concerning her or her mission here lest you make her stay even longer.” The soldiers all nodded or murmured their understanding and Cullen sat back down facing his reports, a renewed want to clear his desk of them and decided it would be a long but productive night.

After several weeks, the Seeker’s presence was old news and Cullen was happy that the few rumors he did catch were innocuous. He had been working perhaps more diligently than even before, staying even later and the number of reports on his desk were dwindling to nothing. Rylen had tried to coax his friend to at least get a drink at the bar after work, but there seemed to be no after work for Cullen. He threw himself fully into his work, the presence of the Seeker weighing as heavily on his conscious as the guilt he felt for his perceived hand in the destruction of Kirkwall. His inaction had led to this state and his actions would rescue the city.

Or so he reasoned to himself as he lay in a cot in the makeshift barracks on the second floor. It’s not like he slept much anyway after his previous assignment, and it had only gotten worse fighting during the rebellion as they were now calling it. He turned to his other side hoping to reason himself into sleeping, but a slender figure outlined in the doorway to the barracks caught his attention. The Seeker at this hour? Sure enough, she crossed the room to his cot as he sat up and smoothed his navy undershirt.

“So you do sleep, or at least mock doing so Commander?” The Seeker questioned, her eyes sweeping him in the lowlight. She had not missed his late hours or long days that he put in.

“I do on occasion, when it suits my work schedule.” He replied evenly. Their exchanges, though few, had been progressively more casual the last few weeks, and he reasoned it would be no different since he had been attempting to sleep.

“I see.” She flashed a smile, or so he thinks though he can’t be sure in this lighting. “I am having an issue tracking someone down, someone who I believe you are acquainted with.” Cullen raised an eyebrow, and silently cursed that he hadn’t fallen asleep prior to her arrival as his lids barely complied with his requests to keep them open. When he said nothing, she continued, “A person named Hawke, they were the Champion of…”

“Yes, yes, I know him. He has not been seen since the fighting died down.” He replied, his tone more annoyed than he meant it to be. That man had likely aided the ones responsible for the explosions that had rocked Kirkwall. “No Templar soldier of mine has been able to track down his whereabouts.” He wished that had been different, the Champion had helped the Templars with the threatened Qunari attack and stopping various smuggling operations across the city but chose to fight against them when the rebellion began.

“I see. Then he truly has vanished.” Her voice dropped, but her brow furrowed in concentration. “I’ll want to speak with you when you have some time tomorrow Commander.” She said suddenly and stalked out of the room, leaving Cullen staring in confusion at her back. He was too tired to question it, and the intensity of the conversations with the Seeker always did the trick wearing him out. When his head hit the cot this time, he was out.

After the morning situational briefings, Cullen pulled Rylen aside to tell him that he had a meeting with the Seeker. Rylen had questioned him but Cullen merely shrugged and asked that he take over the patrol checks for the morning. He had no idea why the Seeker wanted to meet with him either, or what their late night chat had really been about. Her instructions to not be bothered were met implicitly, regardless of who she strolled through their offices so he had no clue as to her investigation or findings.

As he climbed the stairs to the fifth floor he willed his anticipation away, had she been investigating him she would not have been so casual when they spoke. He used this to calm the feelings in his gut as he stepped into her office. She didn’t turn to acknowledge him, her face concentrating on the digital notepad in front of her. She used her hand to motion to him to sit, so he did watching her. It was several minutes of uncomfortable silence before she finally spoke.

“I have a proposition for you Commander.” She raised her eyes to meet his, that discerning gaze and all the formalities of their first meeting were neatly back in place. Cullen straightened his back and sat more upright, realizing this meeting was not going to be a casual conversation.

She regarded his movement as one of affirmation and continued. “I will be frank with you. The relations between Templars and the Technomancers is tenuous at best, Divine Justinia seeks to call a conference to hash out the differences and the issues of both sides diplomatically. I work directly for Divine Justinia and not just as an agent of the Seekers.” Her gaze was leveled on him now, watching his reactions. He gave none outwardly but feared what this implication might mean as far as any proposition was concerned. The Divine was the undeniable head of the Chantry as an organization, and she wielded the Templars and the Seekers as she saw fit. He had no idea he had been housing one of her direct subordinates, and the informality that they had been sharing seemed unfit if not shameful of his station now.

“I had no idea Ser, I apologize if we have regarded you as less than your station.” He replied evenly.

“It is of no consequence Commander.” She said quickly before moving on. “The Divine is…unsure of how well negotiations will fare.” She narrowed her eyes at him, dropping her tone. “Which is why I am here. To acquire a reliable Commander of forces in the event of an undesirable outcome.” Cullen’s head reeled at the implications of the words she had just spoken. He was being asked to serve the Divine directly, despite his shortcomings in his current position.

He cleared his throat to break the tension in the air, choosing his next words carefully. “I am honored that you believe me to be a suitable candidate for the Divine’s cause. I am currently bound…”

“So you agree?” The Seeker interjected before he could get out his next word, her eyebrow was raised and her lips pursed waiting for an affirmation.

“I – well…” He reached his arm up to rub the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. “Yes, I…”

“It’s settled then.” The Seeker said suddenly, moving to stand from her desk. “I’ll explain everything on our way to the town of Haven, you should pack your things as we’ll be leaving immediately.” Cullen’s eyes were wide as he watched her gather her items into a single duffle bag and walk from her office, him still stumbling over his words trying to process what was happening.

“Ser, what about the Kirkwall Division?”

“I presume Knight-Captain Rylen will be up for the challenge and the promotion. He seems like a most capable man.” She called to him already halfway to the stairwell. Cullen jogged to catch up to her, still unsure of what this all meant for him. No longer a Templar – it was something he wanted but had not dared to hope for. The agency had been wrought corruption and he had wanted to find another employment opportunity but he had not expected anything like this. He opened the door to the stairwell and almost ran into the Seeker who had paused.

She turned to him, narrowing her eyes again as she spoke in her low, serious tone. “And Commander, this is strictly top secret. You are to promote Rylen and explain that you are being reassigned. You are not to say to who, where, or anything else. The rank and file will make their own decisions after you’ve left anyway.” She turned sharply heading down the stairs, disappearing quickly.

 _“Well, things will certainly interesting around her.”_ Cullen thought as he descended the stairs, embarking on another new assignment might raise his spirits and he was only too happy to promote Rylen who surely deserved it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First part of many I have planned, hope you enjoy!


End file.
